Driving Park
The Driving Park facility is an area of testing tracks in the Gran Turismo Series. It exists, in part or as a whole, in all mainline versions of the game. Driving Park consists of Test Course, Motorland,' Beginner Course',' Gymkhana Circuit',' Circle Courses', Complex String ' and ' The Karting Tracks. Test Course (GT3 and GT4) (GT and GT2)|turns = 4|type = Original Circuit|roadway = Tarmac|games = Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP}} Test Course is a 10 km oval circuit with two 2.5 km straight sections separated by two 180° banked corners. The circuit is designed to bring out the highest speeds of each car. A shorter version of Test Course, with a 1-km straight, appears in Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. The circuit is the setting for several license tests, missions, speed trials and races in all versions of Gran Turismo, except for Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport where it has been excluded and replaced with the Top Gear Test Track ''and Special Stage Route X'' Motorland |turns = 9|type = Original|roadway = Tarmac|games = Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP}}Motorland is a short, highly technical circuit in the Driving Park facility of Gran Turismo. It appears in Gran Turismo 4. Motorsports Land |turns = 9|type = Original|roadway = Tarmac|games = Gran Turismo 2}}Motorsports Land, the predecessor to Motorland, appears in time trial mode of Gran Turismo 2. Beginner Course |turns = 5 (regular) 4 (no chicane)|type = Original Circuit|roadway = Tarmac|games = Gran Turismo 4 Prologue (without chicane) Gran Turismo 4 (with Chicane)}}Beginner Course is a very short, simple oval track with a chicane in the back straight. It is one of the most basic courses in Gran Turismo 4. A version of this circuit without the chicane exists in the Driving School area of Gran Turismo 4 Prologue. '' Circle Courses 60R 60R is a 60 metre radius (377m length) circular course used in license tests in Gran Turismo 2 and 3. In GT3 *License Tests A-4 (dry) and iB-1 (wet) 100R 100R is a 100 metre radius (628m circumference) circular course used in license tests in Gran Turismo 3. In GT3 *License Tests A-5 (dry) and iB-2 (wet) Gymkhana Gymkhana is an open paved area of the Driving Park facility used for the Coffee Breaks on Gran Turismo 4's license tests. In these Coffee Breaks cones are arranged in different setups depending on the level of the license. Gymkhana can also be accessed via the Driving Park area of the Gran Turismo map. In GT4 *Coffee Break 1 in "Cone Field" setup *Coffee Break 2 in "Cone Spiral" setup *Coffee Break 3 in "Cone Spiral II" setup *Coffee Break 4 in "Coned Racetrack *Coffee Break 5 in "Cone Maze" setup Complex String |type = Original|roadway = Tarmac|games = Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec}}Complex String is a long, highly technical test circuit from Gran Turismo 3. It features several long straights as well as many 'themed' areas of compound corners. It is designed as the ultimate test of power, speed, acceleration, handling and stability of cars, as well as testing the ability of the driver to the limit. Karting Tracks The Karting tracks (apart from Kart Space), though only available in the Gran Turismo Karting Experience Special Event in Gran Turismo 5, are small tracks designed for karting events, based on two locations of the Course Maker, namely "Tokyo Bay (Kart)" and "Eifel (Kart)". While these tracks are not available in Arcade Mode or Practice Mode, tracks based on these locations created by the player at the Course Maker can be used in the aforementioned two game modes. It should be noted that while these kart tracks aren't technically part of Gran Turismo 4's Driving Park facility, due to the tracks being located in different locations than the one used in Gran Turismo 4, the Driving Park logo is displayed during the loading screen of these tracks during the Gran Turismo Karting Experience Special Event. Category:Locations Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:GT2 Locations Category:GT3 Locations Category:GT4 Locations Category:Tourist Trophy Locations Category:GT4 Prologue Locations Category:GT PSP Locations Category:GT1 Locations